dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Logan Lemon
Logan is Nephew of Levi Seventeen and the Yellow Ranger of The Rescuers. Biography Early life Rescuers and Paw :to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X An iteration of Rescue Yellow was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Brightest color Sentai Rangers alongside five of the Brightest color Kamen Riders by Kamen Rider OOO, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Net Movies? Video Game *There are no games Personality He is Writing the first section of the page here. Relationships To See Logan's relationships, click Here. Forms - Rescue Changes= As a Rescuer, Rescue Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. *Kirenger **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' Appearances: - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow **Denzi Punch Appearances - VulPanther= *VulPanther **Rolling Panther Appearances: - GoggleYellow= :"Goggle-V! ―Transformation announcement *GoggleYellow **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaYellow= :"Dynaman!" ―Transformation announcement *DynaYellow **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Yellow4= :"Bioman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow4 (Male) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - Yellow Flash= :"Flashman! ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Flash (Male) **Prism Batons Appearances: - Yellow Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Mask (Male) **Shadow Clone **Life Aura Appearances: - Yellow Lion= :"Liveman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Lion **Lion Bazooka Appearances: - Yellow Turbo= :"Turboranger!" *Yellow Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveYellow= :"Fiveman! ―Transformation announcement *FiveYellow **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Yellow Owl= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Owl **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: - TigerRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TigerRanger **Saber Daggers Appearances: - KirinRanger= :"Dairanger!" ―Transformation announcement *KirinRanger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - NinjaYellow= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaYellow **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - OhYellow= :"Ohranger!" ―Transformation announcement *OhYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Yellow Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Racer (Male) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaYellow= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 Appearances: - GingaYellow= :"Gingaman! ―Transformation announcement *GingaYellow **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoYellow= :"Gogo-V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoYellow **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: Rescuers Ep. 19 & and Live Show - TimeYellow= :"Timeranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TimeYellow **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - GaoYellow= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoYellow **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - HurricaneYellow= :"Hurricaneger!" ―Transformation announcement *HurricaneYellow **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareYellow= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: - DekaYellow= :"Dekaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaYellow (Male) **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: - MagiYellow= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiYellow **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder Appearances: - Bouken Yellow= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Yellow (Male) **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - GekiYellow= - Super Mode= :"Super Ranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Super GekiYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Super Cheetah Strike Appearances: }} - Go-On Yellow= :"Go-Onger!" ―Transformation announcement *Go-On Yellow (Male) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet Appearances: - Shinken Yellow= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Yellow (Male) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Land Slicer (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Yellow= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Yellow (Male) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw Appearances: - Gokai Yellow= :"Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Yellow (Male) **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Slash': Gokai Yellow's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Saber, Gokai Yellow either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. Appearances: - Yellow Buster= :"Go-Busters!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Buster (Male) **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: - ToQ 3gou= :"ToQger!" ―Transformation announcement *ToQ 3gou (Male) **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Yellow Ressha Appearances: - KiNinger= :"Ninninger!" ―Transformation announcement *KiNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***KiNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Dumpmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Lion= : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Lion performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Shark where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. ***Zyuoh Shoot : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Lion gains a pair of lion claw gauntlets that he uses to scratch his opponents as well as to perform a lightning charged super slash. Zyuoh Lion, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel his power along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Appearances: }} - Kajiki Yellow= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kajiki Yellow **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Kajiki Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Slasher **Attacks ***Dorado Crush (ドラドクラッシュ Dorado Kurasshu): Kajiki Yellow performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. ***All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Kajiki Yellow performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ****Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ***Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. ***Dorado Impact (ドラドインパクト Dorado Inpakuto): Kajiki Yellow performs six or a series of powerful slash attacks with the Kyu Slasher. ***All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Kajiki Yellow performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Slasher alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Sand Yūgōger= *Sand Yūgōger **Weapons ***'Sand Shaft' **Attacks ***'Sand Maximum Crash' This form is exclusive to 4 Week Continuous Special Dream Sentai Strongest Battle!! - Hoshi Ki= *Hoshi Ki **Weapons ***Prototype YTC Radio ***(Super) Ki Sticker ****Rock ****Paper ****Scissors ****Sentai This form is exclusive to 4 Week Continuous Special Dream Sentai Strongest Battle!! - Āto Yellow= *Āto Yellow **Weapons ***Paint Hammer ***Air Brush Shooter This form is exclusive to 4 Week Continuous Special Dream Sentai Strongest Battle!! }} - Other Colors= - Battle Cossack= :"Battle Fever!" ―Transformation announcement *Battle Cossack **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick Appearances: - ChangeMermaid= :"Changeman!" ―Transformation announcement *ChangeMermaid (Male) **Mermaid Attack Appearances: - ShishiRanger= :"Dairanger!" ―Transformation announcement *ShishiRanger **Great Wheel Blade Appearances: - ChangeDragon= :"Changeman!" ―Transformation announcement *ChangeDragon **Change Sword **Dragon-Zooka **Jet Skis Appearances: - NinjaBlack= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaBlack **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Shooting Star Appearances: - MegaSilver= Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaSilver **Silver Blazer Appearances: - GingaRed= :"Gingaman!" ―Transformation announcement *GingaRed **Mane of Fire Appearances: - GaoWhite= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoWhite (Male) **Belle Claw Appearances: - DekaRed= :"Dekaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaRed Appearances: - MagiRed= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiRed **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Jii Magika Appearances: - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink (Male) **Hydro Shooter This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - Zubaan= :"Boukenger! ―Transformation announcement *Great Sword Man Zubaan Appearances: - GekiRed= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GekiRed **Weapons ***GekiSaber **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet Appearances: - Go-On Red= Go-Onger! ―Transformation announcement *Go-On Red Appearances: - Shinken Red= Shinkenger! ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Red **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Appearances: - Kyoryu Black= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Black Appearances: - Ryusoul Black= It's assumed that Logan is able to henshin into Ryusoul Black with the Neo Rescue Changer. - Driver White= *Drive White **Weapons ***Drive Blaster ****Auto Drive Blasters ***Vi2Blades ***Muffler Blaster This form is exclusive to 4 Week Continuous Special Dream Sentai Strongest Battle!! - AkaruiBlack= *AkaruiBlack **Weapons ***Nova Rod ***Nova Blaster This form is exclusive to 4 Week Continuous Special Dream Sentai Strongest Battle!! - Gokai Silver= Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Silver **Waepons ***Gokai Spear Final Waves *Gokai Supernova: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gai fires a superchaged energy bullet at an opponent *Gokai Shooting Star: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Spear Mode, Gai hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *Gokai Supernova and Slash: A team attack where Gai fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. This form is exclusive to Super Sentai VS. Miniforce }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to a Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisan X. }} - Super= - Mission Silver= Unlike his Yellow Ranger Form, Logan now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Mission Spear' Mecha *'Mission Patroller' - Werewolf Rescue Yellow= Attacks *Savage-Savage Elbow (蛮蛮肘 Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Yellow elbows the opponent's forehead. **Super Savage-Savage Elbow (超蛮蛮肘 Chō Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Yellow elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. *Wolf-Wolf Kick (狼狼蹴 Rō Rō Shū): Rescue Yellow leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. This form is exclusive to A Rescuers and Paw Halloween Special - Armored Mode= :Logan gain the ability to access armored mode when Tracker is absent. The second version is diffract then Tracker's Armored Mode. Arsenal *'Rubble Punisher' Attacks *'Quake Strike': Logan strikes Rubble Punisher into ground hitting all opponents that are on the ground. Appearances: }} }} Legend Sentai Devices Bounty Trivia Appearances Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle